Where's our daddy?
by Live.Laugh.Love 4ever
Summary: A girl left with 2 mistakes by the one she loved but now it all comes back. She loves the 2 mistakes more then anything.
1. Mistakes

1**Where's our daddy?**

It started 5 years ago in my senior year with my 3 year boyfriend Troy. But now I have a secret from him. I have two 4 year old twins. Chrissy Gabriella Montez- Bolton and Zac David

Alexander Montez- Bolton. I still regret that day but I love my children.

Chrissy Gabriella Montez-Bolton: Looks

Blue sparkling eyes, brown curly hair, and everything Gabriella was.

Zac David Alexander Montez-Bolton: Looks

Brown Hershey eyes, brown hair with a little blonde, and everything Troy was.

I wish Troy never got that scholarship to University of New York. While I was going to U of A. I felt alone and never going to see the father of my children again. I have never talked to him since. I wish I went there with him but I decided he didn't want me and the two children.

**NOW.: Gabbi's house.:**

"Mom."

"Yes Chris?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"No Chris. I get the last cookie."

"No Zac. I do."

"Chris, Zac. I have 2 cookies for each of you."

"YEAH!!!!" said Chrissy and Zac.

"Now I want you guys to go to the kitchen table and I will come give you guys your chocolate cookies."

Both Chrissy and Zac ran to their spot at the kitchen table. They sat with there hands crossed.

**DING DONG.**

I gave the kids there cookies and went to get the door. "You guys stay here at eat your cookie."

"Okay mommy. I will watch Zac and make sure he doesn't give Allie any of his cookie."

I walked to the door and opened the door to see TROY!!!

"Hey Brie."

"What do you want Troy?" stepping outside to talk to him.

"I came to visit you."

**Troy's POV.: **

Then I saw a little blue eyed girl open the door.

"Mommy. Zac hit me"

"Zachary get your but over here!"

"What mom?"

"Did you hit Chris?"

"No. I wouldn't hit sister. I love her."

"Okay Zac go watch Tv with Chris and say sorry."

"Sorry Chris. You want to watch Hannah Montana."

"YEAH!!"

I saw Brie laugh and then she looked at me.

"Are those your kids Brie?"

"No. Ours."

"What!"

"They are your KIDS to."

"They are."

"Yes. After high school I gave birth to them and I moved to this house."

"Brie I'm so sorr-"

"No. I don't want to here it."

Then I saw Zac I think walk outside.

"Mommy."

"Yes Zaccy."

"Allie wants to go to the park so do me and Chrissy."

"Okay. Go get her leash and get your shoes on."

"Okay mommy."

Then he walked back inside. Acting just like me.

"He is just like you Troy."

"He is."

"Yes. All sports are in his blood and has your personality and smile. He always reminds me of you and that I regret ever meeting you and leaving you."

"I'm sorry Gabs. You should of told me. I would of stayed and helped you."

"No you wouldn't Troy."

"Yes I would Gabs. I love you still."

"I love you too. But I can't trust you. I'm sorry."

**NO ONES POV.:**

She walked back into her house and slammed the door in my face.

"Chrissy! Zac! You almost ready?"

"Mommy. Can you put my shoes on?"

"Yes I can Chrissy."

"Thank you."

"You welcome. Zac did you get Allie's leash."

"No he didn't I got her leash mommy."

"Good job Chrissy."

"Thank you Mommy."

"ZAC!!!"

"He is trying to get Allie down the stairs by pulling her collar."

"ALLIE!! Who wants a bone?!?!"

You heard her running down the stairs dragging Zac.

"Zac."

The two girls laugh.

"What?"

"You're suppose to let go of her stupid."

"CHRISSY GABRIELLA MONTEZ-BOLTON! Don't use that language here."

"Sorry mom and Zac."

"Lets just go get into the car."

"Okay mommy," the twins said in unison.

The kids ran outside and then a man hugged them they started to scream, "MOMMY. MOMMY. MOMMY!!!"

"What is it- Troy let go of MY children."

"There mine too."

"No there not."

"Yeah you stupid head," said Zac and Chrissy.

"CHRISSY GABRIELLA MONTEZ- BOLTON AND ZAC DAVID ALEXANDER MONTEZ- BOLTON."

"Bolton?"

"Get in the car kids."

"Yes Bolton. I used your last name as there 2nd last name because you are the father but I don't want you in their life. There to young."

"But all kids need fathers Gabs."

"I know. But my kids are doing perfect without you their father," she said crying.

"It is okay Brie," he gave her a hug.

"No isn't Troy."

"You want to know the reason why I came here."

"Yes."

"To ask you to marry me."

"What?"


	2. Dad!

1**Gabriella's POV.:**

"Yes Brie. I came back to marry you. Like a promise."

"I can't Troy. I haven't seen for 5 years. I'm 23 now. I can't go back to a old boyfriend from 5 years ago."

"You haven't had a boyfriends since. Huh?"

"Tried to but the kids. They didn't want the kids."

"I want the kids Gabbi. I will love and treat them right. I'm there father."

"Troy-"

Before she could say anything. Troy kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Mommy! Lets go to the park," whined Chrissy.

I left Troy's lips and said, "Coming Chris. I'm think Troy we should start dating before marriage. We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Dating's fine for me Gabs. The only thing I want right now is you."

"Okay. You want to come to the park with us."

"Sure. I'll take my car- Yeah I'll walk to the park."

"Where is your car?"

"I kind of walked here."

"A mile."

"No. I live 5 houses down. I have for 6 years."

"WHAT!!!"

"I didn't know you moved here. I was always out and about for basketball."

"Mom!!! Come on!!!" whined Zac.

"Zac stop whining."

"I want to go on the swings. Hurry up with this guy."

"Okay Zac."

"Troy do you just want just ride with us."

"Sure. Thanks Gabbi."

"Your welcome."

Both Troy and I got into the car. Chrissy was staring at Troy then she said, "We have the same eyes."

"Yeah we do," I heard Troy say.

"We have the same hair," said Zac.

"Yes. We do."

"Why do we look like you?"

"Kids I need to tell you something at the park."

"Okay mommy."

**Troy's POV.:**

When I heard them say mommy to Gabbi, I wanted to be called Daddy. But since Gabbi is going to tell them, they will always call me daddy.

"Troy. Troy! TROY!!!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"Were at the park."

"Oh. Sorry," I stepped out of her car and saw Zac and Chrissy play with a basketball. They reminded me of Gabbi and me when we played basketball together. I started to laugh when Chrissy started to travel.

"Troy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that OUR kids remind me so much of us."

"Yeah. They act almost the same. They do everything together."

"They are twins right."

"Yup."

"I always wanted to have twin kids."

"Me too. My wish came true."

"Mine too."

"Hey mister. You want to play with me and Zac."

"Sure why not."

"Zac that guy um. What your name?"

"Um dad- Troy."

"Okay thanks. Zac, Troy's going to play basketball with us."

"Okay. Mommy you want to play too."

"Yes. But I have to tell you guys something first."

"What is it mom? You have our ears," said Chrissy.

"Well Troy isn't just a friend to mommy. He is your father."

"WHAT!!" said Zac and Chrissy, "That big stupid left mommy."

"CHRISSY GABRIELLA MONTEZ- BOLTON and ZAC DAVID ALEXANDER MONTEZ- BOLTON. What did I say about that language of yours."

"Sorry mommy," they said in unison.

"I forgive you. I think you to quite watching Hannah Montana."

"Mommy. That isn't fair," said Chrissy.

"You shouldn't use that language then."

Chrissy moaned. I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at my sister Troy?" said Zac. I wasn't surprised that he didn't call me dad.

"It is just. She reminds me so much of your mom," I looked over at Brie and saw here blush.

"I do."

"Yeah. And you Zac. You remind me of me. A lot."

"I do?"

"Yes you do Zac," said Gabbi.


	3. Love You too!

"So Troy. If you are my daddy, why did you leave our mommy?"

"Well you see?"

"I didn't tell him about you guys," said Gabriella.

"MOMMY!"

"Chrissy! Where are you sweetie!"

"MOMMY! HELP —"

"CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Mommy, where is Chris?"

"I don't know Zac."

"GABBI, where is our daughter?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Give me Troy and you get your little girl," said...

"ASHLEY! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!"

"No! I want you Troy. I need you."

"Give me my daughter!"

"Fine, have the little whinny bitch."

"Don't call my daughter a bitch!" yelled Troy.

"Fine I will take you!" she grabs Troy and drags him to her car.

"TROY! TROY!"yelled Gabbi.

"DADDY! DADDY! DON'T LET THE BAD WOMEN TAKE YOU! WE LOVE YOU!" yelled Chrissy and Zac in unison.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU GABBI. I WILL FOREVER! PLEASE HELP ME AND FIND-" yelled Troy

"Shut up," says Ashley and slaps him.

"What the hell Ashley?!"

"I want you Troy! I need you! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME YOU ARE GOING TO BE LOCKED IN MY BASEMENT AND NOT EAT. NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!"

"YES THE MOTHER TO MY CHILDREN WILL FIND ME! SHE WILL HELP ME! SHE LOVES ME MORE THEN YOU DO! SO LET ME GO!" Troy says with a tear coming down his cheek.

"Fine Troy, I will let you go!"

"Why Ashley?"

"I want to see you happy and I don't want to let you die. I was just mad that you broke up with me. I didn't want to break up. I thought me did so good together."

"But Ashley, people change and I changed so I moved on. We will always be friends. But forcing someone to like the,, won't work."

"Yeah I just thought that. Well let me drive you to Gabbi's house."

"Thank you so much Ashley. That means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

It took them awhile to get to Gabriella's house. When Troy got out of the car he ran to the door and ran the doorbell and Gabbi opened it and she threw her arms around his neck. She was still crying and then Chrissy and Zac came running and crying and threw themselfs to Troy legs.

"TROY!!"

"DADDY!"

"DAD!"

"You guys, I can't breath," Troy said and they let go of him.

"Troy. Did she do anything to you?!"

"No Gabbi. She didn't. She said this 'I want to see you happy and I don't want to let you die. I was just mad that you broke up with me. I didn't want to break up. I thought me did so good together."

"She did. But you are just here to get your stuff."

"NO GABBI! I'm here to stay forever."

Gabbi didn't say anything. She kissed Troy on the lips then the twins said, "EWW!!!! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE KISSING AGAIN!"

Then Troy and Gabbi left each others lips and blushed. "Hey kids why don't I take you out for dinner," said Troy.

"YEAH!!"

"That is a great idea Troy. They love dinner!"

"Hey Chris, Zac why don't you go get changed."

"Okay!"

"Troy can I talk to you?"

"Yeah Gabbi," they walked to the kitchen and sat next to each other.

"I think, I will marry you Troy. I'm ready for a new life and more of your children."

"WHAT! You are Gabbi!"

"Yes I am."

Then Troy just stood up and picked up Gabbi and spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss.

(OMG GMO)

"Troy!"

"Don't ruin the moment Gabbi."

"The...kids..."

"Lets go into the bathroom."

Finally Gabbi pulled away and walked upstairs and Troy started at her.

"Daddy!" yelled Zac.

"COMING Zac," Troy yelled back.


End file.
